


I Feel It Coming

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TSA AU, kids beware!, seriously there's gonna be nothing but crack and smut here, the TSA AU that no one asked for but desperately needed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: TSA: are u carrying any firearms or explosives?Me: *points to crotch* u mean this bomb pussy?TSA: why do u always do this?based onthislovely little post





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [Jas](http://insomniarama.tumblr.com/) for this and I'm not even sorry lmfao

Gendry had been in between jobs again and recently got a job at TSA. It was a good paying job with amenable and respectable hours and all in all it was great. It was also a job he deeply regrets telling Arya about since now all she does is make TSA jokes.

That and she has no problem purchasing tickets just to harass Gendry on the job.

* * *

It was slow and dead as Gendry stood at his post and for once he thought he’d make it out this week without Arya making an appearance or texting him jokes about it. He only had two hours left on his shift and he was grateful that the next red eye flights weren’t going to land for another hour or so. R'hllor he could almost taste the breakfast burrito he’d pick up at the Crossroads and the sweet, sweet feel of his face on his pillow. It was so close, he could almost touch it…

“Excuse me Sir, but I’m almost positive that you need a license for that ass.”

_So close. So fucking close._  

“Thank you miss, but I’m just trying to do my job.”

Arya laughed and sidled up to him. 

“Oh please don’t let me stop you.” 

Gendry sighed loudly before easing back into the motions.

“May I see your boarding pass, Miss…?”

“Stark. Arya Stark.” Arya gave him a wolfish smile before handing over the boarding pass. “Sure thing, _Sir_.”  
  
Gendry looked over the pass and watched as she slowly slipped her shoes and sweater off, deftly depositing it in the bins along with her phone, wallet, and keys.

_Hmm, it seems she bought a ticket to Bear Island this time. Last time it was Lannisport. That’s a nice change in scenery._

“All seems to be in order.” 

“Really? Is that all, _Sir_?” Arya asked innocently. “I could be carrying concealed weapons and you’d never even know it.”

_R'hllor this women will be the death of me._

“Miss are you carrying any weapons that could harm anyone including yourself?” 

“Nope.”

Gendry hesitated in asking the next question but knew it was better to get it over with than to prolong the inevitable.

“Are you carrying any firearms or explosives?”

Arya grinned devilishly and pointed at her crotch. “You mean this _bomb pussy_?”

“Why do you always do this?”

“Because you like taking me into the interrogation room and fucking me there.”

Gendry couldn’t even deny that.

“Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to step into this room.”

“ _With pleasure._ ”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Arya x Gendry Week  
> Day 1: Cat got your tongue?
> 
> I know it's a week late but I was busy and unavailable to write or post last week. kudos to all those who were able to participate though! 
> 
> now on to the story kids, enjoy! ;D

It became sort of like a game, really, these little visits to the airport during Gendry’s shift. If Gendry was being completely honest with himself, something he rarely did come to think of it, he actually appreciated Arya’s visits and how much more bearable she made his job. It wasn’t a terrible job per say, not when it was a good day and the crowds actually cooperated, rather it was boring. But he could do without the inappropriate touches and looks numerous strangers gave him and most of all, the death threats.

_R’hllor, I miss my old job so bloody much. No paperwork, no needing to interact with people, just machinery, grease, and oil. At least then, I actually could touch the parts without being threatened or glared at._

“Can you stop thinking, you’re giving me a headache with that stupid face, stupid.” Arya huffed, her shoes tapping the ground impatiently as Gendry pondered on nostalgic thoughts.

Gendry broke out of her reverie and narrowed his eyes at her. “How is my face stupid? You were just kissing it a minute ago.”

She waved him off. “Doesn’t matter, it’s still stupid.”

“Yeah well it sure wasn’t stupid when you were riding it this morning.”

That shut her up.

“So, I’m happy to admit that Bear Island was fun and much better than Lannisport. I’m just surprised you took so long in choosing it.”

Arya shrugged. “Lyanna had been hounding me for a visit and I knew you were free that weekend. Besides, I wasn’t due in Braavos for another month and I missed you like crazy. I hardly see you now.”

Gendry strode over to Arya and wrapped his arms around her small frame. His hands rested comfortably inside the back pockets of her shorts.

“You missed me? Even though we sleep in the same bed and we text constantly?”

She thumped her fist on his chest. “You know what I mean. Finals, practice, recitals, your jobs, and your final project. We only talked face to face maybe five times in the last month.”

“Not counting the times you come and distract me while at work, then?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “This is why I hate telling you how I feel, Gendry. You never take it seriously.”

“Fine. I'm sorry, I miss you too.”

“And?”

“And...you have a point.”

Arya grabbed his face with her hand and lightly tapped his cheek.

“See, I'm always right.”

“How about we just get to it before anyone notices that I'm gone?”

“I like the way you think Waters.”

“Assume the position Miss Stark.”

“Gladly, Officer.”

Arya stood in front of the table with her arms and legs spread, her sweater and shoes remained off and to the side.

Gendry felt himself stepping back into the role of an officer. His hands moved almost methodically down her back, slowly making way toward her hips. “Now Miss Stark you do know why I am conducting this pat down, don’t you?”

Arya bent down to touch her toes as he instructed her to. “It may have to do with the fact that my pussy is bomb as fuck.”

Gendry gripped her hips tightly as she spoke. “That’s a contributing factor.”

“Oh?”

“It’s also because I do in fact like fucking you in here. Mostly, because I can’t stop thinking about this morning. How your back arched off the mattress as I fucked you with my tongue and fingers…the way you planted your feet on my back. Or your little gasps as you shuddered and pushed me away.”

Arya felt herself get even wetter with every word he spoke. She almost moaned at the mere memory of his fingers inside her.

 _God my vibrator doesn’t do shit for me anymore_ , she thought as she rubbed her thighs together.

She let out a loud gasp as Gendry flipped her to face him, his hands still roaming her body. Her thoughts seemed to have fled her mind as she couldn’t seem to form words in response to him.

“What’s the matter Miss Stark? Cat got your tongue?” His breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

It didn’t help her arousal at all. But dear gods there was no denying how hot Gendry was in this moment. It was almost worth losing the game to him. _Almost_.

“No, but a bull might have had it for a moment or two.”

His mouth curved as he positioned her arms out in front of her and kicked her legs apart once more.

“Ah, so close. So close.”

Arya needed to distract him in order to win. So instead she played the annoyed.

“Does inspecting a passenger require this much ‘hands-on’ inspection of one’s bare arms? I mean I wouldn’t want to demean your training officer but as you can see they’re bare.”

Gendry chuckled and stayed his hands at her hips.

“You’d be surprised Miss. Looks can be very _deceiving_.”

_That ass, he’s talking about me and the first time we met. Two can play at this game bullheaded bastard._

“Well then you mind if I removed my shirt then? After all, we wouldn’t want you to miss a thing, _Officer_.”

“By all means, _Miss_.”

Gendry released her and took a step back, admiring the view as he did. Arya took her time in removing her shirt and was toying with the idea of unclipping her bra but decided to let him suffer. She could see how strained his member was becoming in his pants, giving her a perverse sense of pleasure. It was only a matter of time before he gave in and fucked her until she screamed into his hand. By gods, Arya was determined to break Gendry and make him shout.

It was almost instinct when his hands went to her chest and cupped her breast before moving toward her clavicle. Her head lolled back when he moved down to her belly and settled on their usual spot on her hips. She knew his resolve was breaking and that at any moment he would start trailing kisses down her stomach.

“Take off your shorts.”

Arya looked up to see Gendry's bright blue eyes clouded over with lust. The blue was hardly visible but his intent was more than clear. It made her wonder if that's how she looked at him when she was horny and trying to get into his pants. Gleefully, she removed her shorts and stood partially nude before him.

“Now that's not fair.”

“What's not fair?” Gendry asked playfully 

“Well for one, I'm practically naked and you're fully dressed.”

“That's protocol Miss.”

“Bullshit. I call this sexism." 

Gendry rolled his eyes, wanting to avoid further confrontation. “Fine.”

He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it until he was bare.

“Happy?”

Arya smirked. “Somewhat.”

He frowned and unbuckled his slacks, kicking off his shoes as he tugged off his slacks.

“Now?”

“Very.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Arya leant back onto the table. Her eyes were shining with desire and mischief, determination was also present. She would make him bend to her will.

Gendry stepped closer and hauled Arya onto the interrogation table. Arya gasped at the cold metal but sunk her nails into Gendry’s arms and shivered. He gently spread her thighs and stepped between them. The warmth of his palms made her forget about the frigid metal yet enhanced the ever growing sexual tension. His eyes would flit from her lips to her heaving chest every so often and that's when Arya knew that she had him.

_All I have to do is wrap my leg around his thigh and Gendry will grab me. Pull me closer and then he'll pull my hair back._

She was right. As soon as she lifted her leg up, Gendry's hand caught it and wrapped it around himself. The hair pulling came a moment later when Arya craned her neck back and let him suck red blooms along her throat. She moaned at this.

"Do you want foreplay or get right to it?" Gendry broke character for a moment to ask her thoughts. It always made her heart swell when he did this as he never took a step ahead without her consent.

"Maybe just your fingers for right now."

Gendry nodded and went back to kissing along her throat. His lips inched down toward her sternum as two of his fingers found their way under her underwear.

"Fuck, you're fucking wet."

His fingers traced her lower lips, slicking them with every move to and fro. Arya could feel herself start to let go as the pleasure began to make it's way throughout her body, her nails tracing angry marks into his arms.

She nearly shouted when his fingers finally entered her cunt. "Oh, fuck!"

"You good?"

"Yeah, keep going."

Gendry started his thrusts slowly but gradually began to increase with every push of her hips.

"Can you add another finger?"

"One or two?"

Arya felt herself drip at the thought of another two fingers inside her. She would probably cum on the spot but the thought of Gendry spilling inside her stilled her thoughts.

"One. I might cum if you fill me up."

"Whatever you say, Miss."

Before she protest any further, Gendry shoved his tongue in her mouth and effectively swallowed her moans.

"Gods, faster," she panted, her climax growing closer with every squelch of his fingers moving in and out of her.

His fingers moved faster making the obscenely wet sounds echoing in the room even louder. Gendry knew Arya was close if the way her cunt clenched his fingers was any indication but he wanted to feel her come undone while his cock was inside her. Gendry used his free hand to guide Arya's hips as best he could but by then Arya had managed to snake a hand into his underwear and vigorously began to stroke him. His rhythm faultered slightly as her strokes began to match the pace of his fingers. Just as Arya was about to cum, Gendry removed his fingers.

"What the--FUCK!"

Arya screamed as she clenched around the cock that had replaced his fingers. Gendry nearly came right then when he felt Arya tighten around him. Her nails were clawing his back, he could feel it but he was too far gone to care anymore. All that mattered was thrusting his cock into his girlfriend's insanely wet cunt. Gendry had her thighs spread wide as he pumped himself into her and Arya buried her face into his neck. Arya was still shaking when she felt another a second climax begin again. One of her hands dropped down to where he was thrusting in search of her clit. She could feel his cock disappearing inside her as she lazily rubbed herself and threw her head back.

Seeing Arya touch herself and the way her back arched, Gendry brought his hand up to her covered breasts. Without much thought and care, he yanked her tits out of her bra.

"Hey! I just bought this bra! Lyseni lingerie isn't exactly cheap, you know."

Gendry laughed. "I knew it! Hot Pie and Anguy owe me two gold dragons each."

Arya pulled Gendry's head back with one hand, a lethal glare in her eyes.

"You've been talking about my underwear with Hot Pie?! And Anguy?!"

"Babe, they walked in on me wanking off to your last sext picture and saw more than they needed to."

Arya had crossed her ankles above his ass and stopped moving at this point.

"Oh for fucks sake Gendry! If you're gonna jack off to me, at least lock your bedroom door."

Gendry huffed. "I thought I was home alone! Lem was an asshole roommate who never locked the door. Can we get back to fucking now?"

"No! Not until you tell me why you bet on my underwear."

Apparently discussing your stupid life choices mid fuck was a thing that was slowly becoming a norm in Gendry's relationship with Arya. He groaned internally as he geared up to tell Arya about his bet.

"After Hot Pie and Anguy left me to finish, they both hounded me with questions about who I was wanking off to. When I said you, they didn't believe me because 'there's no way that's Arya. Holy shit, that's some risqué shit she's wearing. I bet it's Braavosi.'"

"And who decided to bet otherwise?"

"I did."

Arya glared at him but let him continue.

"Hot Pie said what you were wearing was Braavosi, while Anguy said it looked Pentoshi, and I deduced it was Lyseni. Since we couldn't agree, we bet against each other. Loser paid two gold dragons."

"And why did you say Lyseni?"

"Because you'd gone to Lys a week after you returned to Braavos."

"Oh."

"Do you still want to fuck or are you mad at me?"

The look on his face was of a guilty puppy who had peed in the rose bush despite being told not to. He was sorry but still eager to win the bet. She couldn't say no to those piercing blue eyes.

"I'm always mad at you but I do love you more so yeah. We can still fuck."

Without further ado, Gendry surged back into motion. His thumb replaced her fingers at her clit and he circled it in time with his thrusts. His mouth found the bouncing breasts he had so longingly coveted, laving her right nipple before moving onto her left. Their pace grew erratic before Arya pulled his face back into focus with hers. Their impromptu conversation had prolonged his arousal but the way she was looking at him from under her lashes made his heart stop. There was lust and longing but most importantly there was love and trust. She was almost ready to peak again but the look in her eyes said "cum with me."

And so he did. He followed Arya as she kissed him hard and moaned into his mouth. His hips pounded her hard into the table as his thumb and forefinger pinched her clit. It was enough for him to give one last thrust before he stilled and shouted an expletive into the room. She shuddered at the feel of the hot liquid of his release as it filled her. When they both came down from their high, they kissed once more before Gendry laughed.

Arya cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Finally just got your joke from earlier. You're right, a bull did have your tongue for a minute or two."

Arya shoved him to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Part III coming soon, stick around ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )


End file.
